Alatariel
by Meirarien
Summary: COMPLETE
1. Alatariel's Beginnings

ALATARIEL  
  
By Meirarien  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything LOTR related BUT I do own ANY lyrics I end up putting in this fanfiction...b/c I will have written them. Unless I say I didn't. I wish I owned something LOTR related...but...I don't...I wish I didn't own Alatariel either, but...I do.  
  
A/N: This story happens BEFORE the Fellowship. Be happy because I can't write anything after it because I get everything wrong...and NO FLAMES PLZ! O ya, and I'm not sure if Aragorn and Arwen are together now, but it's my plot so I don't really care.  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
The ranger Aragorn was sitting under a tree, his long legs stretching the distance between two trees. A leather- bound book lay beside him, upturned. His hands were in the shape of the book...obviously before it fell. His eyes were closed. He was in a peaceful, yet dreamless, sleep.  
  
Had he been awake, he would have noticed a beautiful voice, singing. Although it wasn't in Elvish, it was beautiful, yet sad:  
  
My heart is close to breaking  
  
My soul is too far gone  
  
Please save me I'm not waking  
  
Wait! You're already gone  
  
Smoke from my burning flame  
  
Consumes the good I thought I had  
  
A greed that you had mastered  
  
But now you slowly fed  
  
And I flee  
  
Please! Let me be  
  
Or save me... (Ha! Awful lyrics, but I wrote them!)  
  
Aragorn slowly woke up. His hands reached out to grab the book, though his eyes were not open. He found it and closed it. Raising his arms, he stretched and yawned. His ears picked up faint footsteps coming toward him. Probably Arwen, he thought at once. The footsteps neared and stopped in front of him. He cracked open his eyes and smiled. "Undomiel!" he cried, "But...why are you not at Rivendell? Lothelorien is such a distance."  
Arwen smiled, "Aragorn, I have come to retrieve you. There is someone at Rivendell who much desires to speak with you. I have brought us both horses. Come, let us be swift!"  
"Undomiel, who is this who desires to speak with me?"  
"A elf by the name of Alatariel. Yes, one of the ancient race." She added at the shock on his face.  
"We shall make much haste then, for this must be an honor."  
"I have another horse for you, like I mentioned earlier. I did not think that you would appreciate riding behind me on Asfaloth."  
"You are kind, Undomiel." Aragorn eyes twinkled. He followed Arwen's soft footsteps to a clearing where two horses were grazing contentedly. "Asfaloth." Arwen called softly. Her horse lifted its proud head and galloped toward her. "Your horse is named Aeyalewen, she comes when called." Arwen had already leapt onto her horse gracefully. "Aeyalewen!" Aragorn called, feeling foolish. The horse lifted its auburn and proud head and galloped toward Aragorn as Asfaloth had galloped toward the Evenstar.  
It had been two nights and one day since the pair set out. Rivendell was still far, yet Aragorn felt that it was a heavy looming object. He did not know why, but something lay heavily on his heart.  
** 2 days later   
_ They've reached Rivendell_  
  
** Arwen had led Aragorn onto a balcony above her room. She pointed out to the sky, "Look, a star! In daylight. Estel, remember this day." Before Aragorn could respond, Elrond came out onto the balcony. His sleeves brushed the floor, "Estel, Alatariel desires to speak with you now. Follow me." Elrond led Aragorn into a small room somewhere else in Rivendell. A female elf sat in a chair in front of him. "Sit." She said in a soft voice. Aragorn heard the door click. He was locked in. "Sit." She repeated. Aragorn was seduced, smitten and enchanted all at once. Had he not been, he would have noticed one flaw about Alatariel...she was evil. And you could see it. Her beauty was too great to be of any good. But he was seduced, smitten and enchanted all at once, so he didn't see her flaw. Instead, he sat. "Good," she whispered, "now, Estel, do you love the Evenstar?"  
"Yes." Aragorn answered dully.  
"Is she the only one you've ever loved?"  
"Yes." Aragorn felt more seduced. Her blond hair caught the sunlight streaming through the doorway. Her eyes were silver. She was the opposite of the Evenstar.  
"Would you betray her?"  
"Y-No." he said and partially snapped out of it.  
"You're very handsome," she giggled, "Am I just as beautiful?"  
"Yes." His voice had become dull again.  
"You may leave," she waved her hand toward the door. Aragorn got up and walked out of the room. The spell was broken after he left Alatariel's room. He rushed to Arwen's room to tell her of his conversation.  
Meanwhile, Alatariel was sitting in her room with silent glory, "Such a foolish boy. He will be back, although I did not tell him to return. All I must do is get him to trust me, and take him with me, away. He shall be my husband and a powerful warrior for evil. He shall be my King. Yet I, I will control him. Such a foolish boy. His eyes are already tinted in silver. He already almost forgets the light of the Evenstar. Only so much time can pass until I control him. Gondor will have no King, EVER!" at her last words, thunder clapped outside. A storm had started in her wake.

**  
**  
A/N: I know it's short, but I hope it's a good start. The third chapter will have MUCH romance for you romance luvers. I already wrote part of it. I was going to put it in this chappie, but then I made it rain and the romantic part was outside so that didn't work all that well.


	2. Alatariel's Story

ALATARIEL  
  
By Meirarien  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the disclaimer...same as last chappie.  
  
A/N: This chappie is kind of boring, but it's Alatariel's story, so you might all wanna read it.  
  
**Chapter Two- Alatariel's Story  
**  
Earth. Yes, Earth. Not Middle Earth. And she was glad. Fiondra sat on a small pile of stones. She was reading LOTR, her favorite series. Just as Denethor asked Pippin to sing him and song and Pippin refused, she felt an odd shake. Probably just another small earthquake. California was famous for them. She stood up to go inside, her head still in the book. As she neared the door, she felt her head hit a tree. "OUCH!" she shrieked. She looked up. A very serious earthquake, maybe, one that would change her surrounding? Actually, she was just traveling to Middle Earth.  
  
In this time, there had been one tree near Mordor. Lucky for her, she had hit it. Fiondra surveyed her surroundings. For some odd reason, she felt she was in Middle Earth. She was right, but she didn't know it. Although she loved Middle Earth and Tolkien's beautiful style, she didn't believe in Middle Earth. But this was so real, and so like the descriptions in the book.  
Cautiously, Fiondra wandered toward a large building. A young man walked out of it. It was actually an illusion of Sauron. Fiondra was enchanted by him. Brown hair and green eyes. Yet, however normal and not unique in our world, this man was perfect, and that made him unique. Fiondra did not see the flaw in this man, just as Aragorn had not seen the flaw in Alatariel, he was pure evil. "Fiondra." The man looked at her. "Come with me."  
"Of course," she couldn't wait to follow this handsome man into his palace, or so she thought. They walked inside. An illusion showed her elaborate halls and golden ceilings. She gasped. "Beautiful!" she said, awestruck.  
"Yes, I agree. I built it myself."  
"How?"  
"I will teach you if you come with me."  
She followed, to her own expense, though she did not know what her own expense was. He led her to a bedroom with beautiful furnishings. "This is your room. I will call you Alatariel, for it is an Elvish name."  
"Elvish?"  
"Of course, you want a beautiful name, do you not?"  
"Yes, I do." She was only answering what his mind told her to answer.  
A couple hours later, it was time for bed. The young man led her to her room again and kissed her goodnight. Her expense. The color drained from her eyes and turned them silver. The color of her hair (once midnight black) fell like raindrops and disintegrated on the tile floor. Her blond and silver eyes shown against the darkness. Perfection erased the flaws in her face. Evil etched its way into every crevice, every pore, every hair. This was the Alatariel that would seduce her victims. The Fiondra that had once existed lay locked in a high chamber, perhaps never to awaken. "Now, Alatariel, will you marry me?"  
"Can I not pick my own husband?" her voice rang with malice, but a soft seductive layer covered it.  
"Fine," said the illusion, becoming impatient, "But I may suggest Aragorn, of Arathorn. A fine ally and powerful warrior. Call him Estel, if you want a better chance. Go to Rivendell. If you do not pick him, I cannot help you. I am only an illusion of the evil that was."  
Alatariel smiled and turned. Fatigue was not shown, although it was near midnight. A black steed awaited her. The new gown that had formed itself around her lay bright against the midnight steel of the horse. Galloping into the night, Alatariel raced against time, and hope. Somehow, knowledge had come to her. Knowledge of this Aragorn. Knowledge that without her, he might become a good King. Knowledge that with her, she could control him.

A/N: thanx to mi one reviewer. Ya, she's kinda a bitch, but now u know y! No flames now, ya'll


	3. Evenstar Fears

ALATARIEL  
  
By Meirarien  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to write it again??  
  
A/N: THANKX TO MI 2 REVIEWERS!  
  
LP: I will update, that's what I'm doing ya know  
  
Moonbeam-S: I already told ya on the other chappie...ya, she's a bitch...not her fault she can't say no....well, actually it is.  
  
The rest of u: This is a ROMANTIC chappie...notice the "romance" word on the secondary genre...yes, there is a VERY romantic part...it's NOT in detail...which is why this fic isn't rated R. If you wanna skip it....that's ok because it's not crucial to the story. HOWEVER, the rest of the chappie is important, soo read that.  
  
**Chapter Three-Evenstar Fears**  
  
Aragorn rushed down the winding passages of Rivendell, his face hot. Arwen, he thought, I'm going to see Arwen. Another part of him said, Who is Arwen? He reached her room and pulled open the door. "Undomiel! Help me. I do not remember you, or at least, I do not remember you enough."  
"Wait here, Estel, try to remember everything you can...I must speak with my father." Arwen's soft voice echoed through his system, bringing back memories that might have been forgotten.  
"Arwen, Alatariel is a guest in our house!" Elrond insisted.  
"Father, Aragorn just spoke with her, remember? And now he can't even remember who I am. His eyes, father, his eyes! They're silver!"  
"I will think about dispelling her, go and speak with Aragorn if you're that worried."  
"Yes, father." Arwen dejectedly walked away. As she wandered aimlessly, she thought about the conversation. I am not worried, she thought, I fear! Somehow, she had found her way to her own room. Estel sat on her bed, his head in his hands. She saw something leaking from his hair. The color! "Estel," she said softly, "Come with me."  
"Undomiel? Are you Undomiel?"  
"Follow me, Estel. Come. Say farewell to her. Listen."  
"Undomiel! It is you!"  
"Yes, now hurry."  
She led him to the balcony leading from her room. She sat him down on a chair and began speaking to him, trying to get him to remember. Trying to stop him from forgetting. Then, a star found it's way outside. Midnight touched the corners of Middle-Earth. "Estel! Do you not remember the stars we saw in daylight this morning? Do you not remember?" There was no reply. The Evenstar turned to look at Estel. He looked back. She caught his lips with her own and he kissed her back. Framed in silent starlight, the couple seduced each other until they needed to come up for air. Undomiel fiddled with the clasps on Aragorn's nightshirt. He helped her get it off. She kissed him again and giggled softly. "Remember?"  
"Yes, Undomiel, I believe I do remember the star we saw."  
She threw her arms around him and kissed him again. They fell asleep together in Arwen's room.  
  
**Alatariel's Room**  
"Filthy stars. Filthy balcony." She cursed under her breath. The malice had etched it's way into her voice. "So, it'll take me longer than expected. The Evenstar will disrupt my plans. I shall just have to get rid of her first. Then there will be nothing blocking my way to him. Then I will have a King." Alatariel fell asleep muttering things to herself.  
  
**Arwen's Room-Next Morning**  
  
"Estel? Did you sleep well?"  
"Of course, Arwen, stop worrying."  
"Don't visit Alatariel. The silver has already faded from your eyes. I hate to think what I'd have to do to get out even more silver." They laughed together. "Aragorn. I fear she will try to get rid of me. To clear the path to you. Don't make me go where I don't want to! Let me make my own choices." "Undomiel, I've never forced you to do anything."  
"I know, but please...don't start now."  
"Undomiel. I must visit Alatariel. She is calling me."  
"I will come with you. Do not fear."  
"Thank you Evenstar." The two walked hand-in-hand to Alatariel's room. Aragorn kissed Arwen's hand and let it fall to its rightful owner. Aragorn opened the door...and felt a headache. He fell onto the floor, in considerable pain. Alatariel emerged onto the threshold, holding her hands out in front of her. "Evenstar!" Only malice could be heard now. "How beautiful...darkest brown hair, brown eyes. My nemesis. My opposite! How I have desired to meet you. To control you. But you, you who I desired to meet, stood in the way. You did not let me take my pride. In the jungle, whoever wins gets the prize. Would you like to fight for Estel?"  
"You take the words right out of my mouth, Fiondra." Undomiel used her old name.  
"Who is Fiondra? I am Alatariel! Great and powerful." Alatariel felt herself weaken, hearing her past name.  
"Fiondra, come back to the light. Do you not remember? Or were you from the other planet. You were. Remember your times. Your mother, your father. Remember. Come back to the light."  
Alatariel swore, "Damn you! But I shall win next time. And your father will not banish me! I have complete control over him. You just cannot see it. For he is your father. Your second love. After the ranger." She stepped on Estel as she disappeared into her room once more. As Arwen rushed to Aragorn's side, she heard the thunder...again.

A/N: I was updating pretty fast...as u can tell...but...i might not always...so....don't get used to it...REVIEW.....little button below....click it...yes. Did u like the chappie?? i think it's the best yet


	4. Sauron's Thoughts

ALATARIEL  
  
By Meirarien  
  
Disclaimer: Only own Alatariel  
  
A/N: This chappie will explain why Sauron wants Alatariel (Fiondra) instead of some other girl who has special abilities (elves etc.)  
  
**To I.H.N**: I'm really sorry about the review flame I sent to you...I didn't really read ur whole review...so I'm really sorry  
  
**Chapter Four- Sauron's Thoughts**  
  
Sauron sat. Well, he didn't sit, because he was just an eyeball, but he thought. He needed the Ring. Armies would come later, cunning just might work now. He would need an inconspicuous person who could get to Rivendell and persuade Aragorn to come. Aragorn could bring the Ring. Perfect plan. With a boatload of flaws. Who could do it? Would Aragorn come? How could he persuade the person to do it? For hours, Sauron thought.

Then he called his servants, "Chim," he said in a raspy, overpowering voice, "Get me a human girl from that Earth. Bring her here. Use your "special talents" to control her mind...make her perfect. Bring me Aragorn, of Arathorn. That is the most important part. He can get the Ring...but only if he is evil. If you'd like to ask for her hand and somehow get her to bond to Aragorn, another good plan. Oh, and Chim...silver eyes...I always loved silver eyes. Give her silver eyes. Now leave! Do your duty! Leave me in peace!" The eye swiveled in its tower and looked at Rivendell. Had he been human, he might have said, "Plan A...in action." But he was not human, so he said, "Chim had better NOT fail me this time. He was never all that cunning. But he is the only handsome slave I have." Little did Sauron know, his plan just might work. To him, the plan had no flaws. He had forgotten the Evenstar. The one who might be able to bring Aragorn back from the darkness. The one who could destroy his plan.  
  
A/N: Short, I know, but I needed to clear up sum crap...read I.H.N's review and u will understand. REVIEW!! Little button.....push! No flames, unless they're constructive. U no what I mean, so don't take it for granted. Anywho....enjoy ur day.....or evening....i'll shut up.


	5. An Almost Fatal Message

ALATARIEL  
  
By Meirarien  
  
Disclaimer: You know the routine  
  
A/N: U all no that A/N means Author's note, right?? Just checkin...anywho...this chappie should be cool...but it might not be...I haven't written it yet....at the end....i'll tell ya if it's cool or not..deal? good...o ya! Last chappie was in da past yo  
  
**Chapter Five- An Almost Fatal Message**  
  
The messenger galloped down the road in haste. A letter was tucked into his saddlebag. Black clothing whirled out behind him like a flag. _Undomiel_, the letter read, on the cover. He reached the Rivendell wall and knocked harshly on the oak doors. Elrond opened the door. "Yes?" he said solemnly, his gaze cutting through the black of the rider's cloak.  
"I would like to deliver this letter to Arwen Undomiel," said the Rider. He threw off his hood. Blue eyes gleamed dangerously. "I will accompany you." Elrond said. "But, I give you permission to deliver the letter."  
"Thank you." Elrond led the man through Rivendell to Arwen's room. He knocked softly and both men heard the soft touch of footsteps to the door. Arwen opened it. "Hello, father. Who is with you?"  
"A messenger...with a letter."  
"Thank you, messenger. You are dismissed." Both Elrond and the messenger left the room quickly. Arwen opened the letter. Dropped it on the floor. And fled.  
Alatariel entered Arwen's room quietly. She glanced at the letter on the floor and laughed in a deadly way. Aragorn was hers.  
  
**LATER**  
  
"Aragorn, I've much desired to speak with you." Alatariel's voice broke open his strength and barrier like a hammer on glass. His eyes tinted silver instantly.

"I've desired to speak with you too." Aragorn said dully. "You are so handsome," she smiled. Aragorn's silver eyes turned darker.

"Thank you."

"Will you come with me?"

"Where?"

"To my home."

"What about Arwen?" he snapped out of it for a split second.

"She has already left you. Have you not noticed she is gone?"

"She loves me."

"I love you, too." His feeble barrier of Arwen's strength broke. His eyes became like Alatariel and she walked closer to him. He smelled her perfume...something he hadn't known existed. Too close, too close. She leaned in and her lips brushed his. Too close, too close. She came back in and drew his strength out through the kiss. He was too shocked to think, to push her away. He let her caress him, run her fingers through his hair. All while she kissed him with more passion than even Arwen had ever dealt. He finally kissed her back and drew some of Sauron's power into him. Had he known what he was doing, he would not have kissed her back. But he did not. She had caught him by surprise...precisely Sauron's plan. Aragorn had been sitting on a chair, but found himself on the floor. Alatariel seductively giggled and brought herself closer, bringing two inches of distance to nothing. Their lips touched again...and Aragorn lost all control.  
  
**ARWEN**  
  
Arwen's horse galloped to Lothelorien, the words of the letter clinging to her mind like ice.  
  
_Granddaughter, Celeborn is ill. Come.  
  
Grandmother  
_  
She was senseless and did not notice the wind had brought the ice that whipped about her face like fire. Her brain registered suddenly and she fell off her horse, the pain too great. Cold gripped her, ice swirled around her frozen shadow. As darkness edged at her eyes, Arwen Undomiel thought of one thing, one word: Alatariel.

A/N: Ya'll love suspense!! Anywho......sry it took soooo long!!!!!!!!!!! Writer's block and school projects do that sumtimes


	6. The Power of a Kiss

ALATARIEL  
  
By Meirarien  
  
Disclaimer: If u don't know what it is, I suggest u stay here longer.  
  
A/N: I can finally spell my pen name without looking at earlier chappies. R&R. Emphasis on the SECOND R.....REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Chapter Six- The Power of a Kiss**  
  
Aragorn sat in silent thought. But he wasn't Aragorn anymore. He was but a shadow...an image of the once glorious ranger. His white hair and silver eyes glinted in the soft candlelight. His thoughts ended and he rose to the window. Moonlight etched his features with precision. Starlight brought...starlight brought memories of Arwen. His eyes softened. Who was Arwen? Remember... A voice echoed in his head. "Aragorn, when I am gone and all you see is the stars and the moon, you will remember me. You will cherish the memories. Perhaps they are what will keep your sanity and life." And his sanity returned. Color flooded into his hair and eyes. Where is she? What have I done? ARWEN! His mind screamed. "ALATARIEL!" his voice screamed.  
The girl entered the room and found Aragorn standing dangerously in front of his window, glaring at her. "Alatariel, you stole my life! You shall be punished! Your dreams will haunt us all. By the light of the Evenstar, you shall be banished. Whoever has destroyed you will pay...who was it?"  
Fiondra found her way back to reality and she looked at the angry man before her. Tears fell from her eyes. "Who are you? Did I hurt you? Where was I?"  
"Alatariel?"  
"My name is Fiondra. I'm from California."  
"What is California?"  
Memories found their way to Fiondra's head as well. As her tears mingled with dried blood on the tile, she remembered. Middle-earth. Joining Sauron. Destroying Aragorn's Arwen. "I'm sorry." Her tears had turned the blood liquid again. Out of the tile rose a figure, great and terrible. Only a shadow. An eye wreathed in flame. But the power Aragorn had given Alatariel had not been in waste. Sauron had an almost solid form. And his almost solid form had more power. Power from Aragorn. The power to destroy him.  
** ARWEN**  
Arwen's horse nuzzled her gently. The ice from Sauron had stopped. Her horse turned over her freezing body. A gash lined her forehead, blood staining her hair and dress. A moan escaped her lips and her horse lay down beside her, his warm body thawing her frozen one.  
  
**ARAGORN**  
"Sauron!" Aragorn growled.  
"Yes?" Sauron's voice was deadly soft.  
"Why you? Why did you choose this path?"  
"What path?" Sauron glanced his comment off. "Now, you must suffer, both of you." He glance at Fiondra, who had now huddled against Aragorn. Surprisingly, he had found pity for her. "You, Aragorn, must think...think of the times when the Evenstar was not so bright." And memories wormed into Aragorn's head. His own memories. Sauron's laugh stung him as he remembered evil things he and her had done to one another. "Fiondra. You liked your father, did you not? Abusive? Yes. Feel the pain...again!" Fiondra writhed on the floor like a snake, invisible hands bloodying her. Aragorn was trapped in his thoughts.  
Sauron left the two to suffer. He did not notice that his thoughts were no longer giving Aragorn pain. He had conquered his thoughts with good ones. He looked sadly at Fiondra, writhing in pain. Pity filled him. No matter what she had done as Alatariel, it had not been her own will. He knelt down and grasped her head, which proved difficult. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. Her eyes cracked open and she stopped squirming. Smiling she said, "Go save Evenstar. If I die, it was not in vain." And she remembered her mother and father. Her life. California. California. And disappeared. "Evenstar...I'm coming." Aragorn smiled and rushed out of room, the power of his kiss had saved two lives that day.   
  
A/N: who did he save?? HEY! I neeeeed reviews. Do you see the blue button. PUSH IT! Right me sumthing good! bibi 


	7. Immortality is a Gift, Arwen

ALATARIEL  
  
By Meirarien  
  
Disclaimer: Nothin is mine cept Alatariel.  
  
A/N: I luv u reviewers!! Thankz so much! Keep reviewing! Also, what's a Mary-Sue?? I honestly don't know...but apparently my fanfic is one, so could sumone please tell me.  
  
**LotR Junkie**- tee hee...I knew that  
  
**Chapter Seven- Immortality is a Gift, Arwen**  
  
Arwen shivered. As she slowly awoke, her hand immediately went to her forehead where she felt the deep gash dealt by the ice. She groaned, but then looked up. A tree towered above her. Lothelorien! Luckily for her, she had come to Lothelorien in the terrible storm. She knew now that the letter was forged, but she was probably ill so she figured going into the Golden Wood would be smart. And she could see Galadriel. She hadn't seen her in years. Many years.  
Dragging herself up onto her horse turned out to be a chore. Asfaloth stood calmly, however, and did not make it any harder. She thanked the gods for immortality, something she had never done before (A/N: she didn't give up her immortality for Aragorn yet), and galloped into the wood. As she neared the beautiful city, fatigue took her and she fell off Asfaloth, just as Haldir came to her.  
"Haldir? Is she alright?" a different blond elf asked. Arwen lay on the ground, her beautiful hair strewn around her like a halo.  
"Would she be alright lying on the ground, nearly dead?"  
"I suppose not."  
"We'll have to get her to the Lady, she will help." Haldir and the strange elf lifted Arwen gently and put her on a horse. Haldir leapt up behind her. The elves hurried into the city.  
  
**ARAGORN  
**  
Blood. Blood. Blood. It oozed out of the walls and covered his hands. He groped blindly, his ranger senses telling him he should get out. He did not head them. Aragorn wondered what was causing the blood to ooze out of the walls. As he neared Sauron's chamber, he decided he did not want to know. A dark door loomed out of nowhere in front of him. Drawing his sword for safety, he knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Thr-. The door opened before he could knock it again. Sauron's ghostly figures smiled maliciously. "I was expecting you. Come in." Hospitable. Bad sign. Aragorn cautiously entered the chambers. No blood oozed from anywhere. A beautiful bed stood in one corner. "You live well." Aragorn said slowly.  
  
**ARWEN  
**  
"Galadriel!" Arwen exclaimed.  
Her grandmother smiled at her sadly, "Yes, Evenstar. Me. Immortality is a Gift, Arwen. Do not misuse it."  
"Misuse?" Arwen questioned.  
"You thanked the gods for it. One might think that you purposely rode into the storm, knowing you would be protected."  
"But storms are like battle wounds, I could have died."  
"Yet you still thanked the gods. Arguing will not spoil this day, I think. I have not seen you in quite some time. What has happened?" "Nothing important." Arwen said out of habit. Then she remembered. "Oh, Aragorn is in danger, he is...Oh no!"  
"What?" Galadriel asked, though Arwen knew that she already had heard.  
"You already know."  
"Yes, and I pity you. You love him. Do not let your fears spoil this day, either. Come with me. We will walk together."  
"Yes, grandmother."  
  
**ARAGORN**  
  
"Yes, I do live well."  
"What was the blood on the walls?" Aragorn blurted out, despite his ranger senses.  
"Ah, yes, my torture. It is orcs who have not served me well. Tea? Or do you prefer ale? I know some races do."  
"None, thank you. Why so polite?"  
"I find it more amusing to be kind to my victims before killing them."  
"Was that a threat?"  
"No, it was a promise."  
  
A/N: I had to steal that from Hidalgo...sry producers (don't know who u r!) Anywho....blue button...I request you push it. REVIEW! 


	8. Starlight, My Saviour

ALATARIEL  
  
By Meirarien  
  
Disclaimer: Plz tell me if yo0u don't know what it is.  
  
A/N: Sry I haven't updated... I been at camp.....it was fun!!! Anywho....here's chappie eight....o yeah! Thnkx reviewers!!  
  
**Chapter Eight- Starlight, My Saviour**  
  
"Galadriel? Why must he suffer so?"  
"He chose this path, Arwen. He chose to be seduced by Alatariel. Chose to let you go."  
"But...one would think he had to choice."  
"Yes, one would think that."  
"Yet, he did?"  
"Indeed. He is strong Arwen. He could have fought Sauron, yet he chose to be weak. His choice has saved all of Middle-Earth."  
"I do not understand."  
"Had he been strong, he would have only destroyed Alatariel. Sauron would have lived on. Instead, he will destroy Sauron's current form and stop the move of power for some time. Though, I fear he will not truly destroy Sauron. Yes, I fear."  
  
**ARAGORN  
**  
"A promise?" Aragorn questioned.  
"Yes. I am not only threatening you. I promise that I will be kind and then kill you."  
"And you are sure I will die?"  
"Are you threatening me?"  
"No. I am promising you as well. I will defeat you. I have the power of the Evenstar."  
"Yet she is dead."  
"If she was dead, I would know."  
"Would you?"  
"The stars would not shine as brightly."  
"Ah." Sauron knew he had lost this little dispute. The stars did still shine. So...his apprentice had failed his task. Yet, so had he. The hail had not killed her. Oh well. I will deal with Aragorn now and worry about her later. "Aragorn. Are you sure you do not want tea?" But Aragorn had disappeared. _I should not think for as long next time. If there is a next time.  
_  
**ARWEN**  
  
"Grandmother. He is being tortured."  
"Or perhaps it is one of Sauron's tricks?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Evenstar, if he dies, he dies valiantly. You know that."  
"Yes, I do."  
"Good."  
Arwen paused, "Can I call to the stars?"  
The Lady sighed, "Yes, my dear."  
  
**ARAGORN**  
  
Sauron looked around wildly. A sword flashed behind him, missing by an inch. Sauron whirled and drew his own sword. The next flash of metal was met by Sauron and the battle began. Aragorn came into view, once hidden by a rather nice tapestry. He parried Sauron's attacks rather nicely, until Sauron took a chunk out of his shoulder. Pain racked his body. Cursed sword. And then he heard it. The stars. Singing. EVENSTAR! "Starlight, my saviour." He whispered. Sauron had his sword pointing at Aragorn's neck. "Scream. Just scream."  
"AHHHHHHHHH." Aragorn shouted, throwing Sauron off guard. Aragorn raised a bloodied hand (A/N: Always bloody, no?) and drove his sword into the cursed hallucination. Blackness.  
  
**LOTHELORIEN**  
  
"Will he live?"  
"Of course, my dear. But I do believe you made the right choice in calling the stars."  
Aragorn opened tired eyes and found himself looking into the depths of Evenstar's eyes. He smiled. "Thank you."  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! BOOYA.....ok, I'm crazy...I'll admit it. REVIEW my children.....that was odd... heyheyhey...it ain't over yet!! 


	9. Moonlit Beauty

ALATARIEL  
  
By Meirarien  
  
Disclaimer: Tis Tolkien's.....All except the plot and Alatariel  
  
A/N: I NEED REVIEWS!!! PLZ (.........review!!!! Blue button  
  
**Chapter Nine- Moonlit Beauty  
**  
Galadriel had left Aragorn and Arwen alone. She wondered vaguely why it seemed that this fight was not over yet. Nearing the mirror, she cleared her mind and poured the water. Slow, fast, slow, fast. Drip. Drop. And peered in. At first she only saw her reflection and the reflection of the trees around her. But then she saw something else...and her heart turned cold.  
  
**EARTH  
**  
Fiondra held her book in her hand. It had come back to her when she returned to Earth. She opened it. And saw a bright light. _Am I dead?  
_  
**LOTHELORIEN**  
  
Arwen laughed. Aragorn was getting better. She sighed and looked up at the soft sky, stars starting to appear. And then, she felt something. A dark pull. A white light. _Am I dead?_  
  
**ARAGORN**  
  
Aragorn's eyes opened. He looked above him. The stars were dim. Evenstar, he thought. A dark figure hovered above him. "The two that could save you are gone. You are on your own."  
"Sauron," he muttered, his shoulder stinging.  
"Yes, me." The shimmering mirage appeared again, "You did not destroy me."  
"I did," Aragorn sighed, "You are a nothingness now. You cannot hurt me. Go ahead, try to kill me."  
Sauron plunged his sword into Aragorn's heart. Nothing. No blood, the sword had gone through him.  
"You are no longer strong enough to have a solid form. Flee, and bring back Fiondra and Undomiel."  
Sauron looked at him in defeat.  
  
**ARWEN**  
  
Death. Life. Hovering. Arwen sighed. And felt a jerk. She was back. Back home, almost. She was back to Lothelorien.  
  
**EARTH**  
  
Fiondra felt herself falling, falling and then she hit the ground. Her opened book lay beside her. _Life._  
  
LOTHELORIEN  
  
Aragorn knew in his heart that Sauron was defeated. The Lady looked at him, "You are fated, child. Fated to destroy the soul of Sauron as well. Or at least help." Arwen appeared. "I will let you speak to Arwen. You deserve to talk to her." Aragorn nodded. He sat up slowly, "Evenstar." he sighed. "The moon illuminates your beauty. In harmony with the stars. A moonlit beauty."  
Arwen looked at him, "Saviour, I will never let you fail."  
  
_Moonlit Beauty...My Evenstar...My love..._  
  
A/N: COMPLETE!! NOW U MUST REVIEW OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!!!! Just kidding........do u like??? I do.....bibi... 


End file.
